And So You Thought It Was Over
by Minuit Chanson17
Summary: Christmas was long over, but a certain schemer has a stomachfull of regrets of actions he didn't do. But what happens when a certain Christmas item appears on top of his door at the wrong time? Well, appearing at his own convience, that is. Zemyx, oneshot


Happy New Year's!

Well, here's a Zemyx piece for all you Zemyx readers out there. I just had to make this even though Christmas already passed, but don't worry, I tied it in so that Christmas already passed in this story, but events of Christmas already happened…haha

And I don't own anything. If I did, Zexion would have made an appearance in Sora's side of the story in Chain of Memories, or would have been alive in KH II.

Enjoy!

--

Zexion walked at a fast pace, trying to avoid a certain musician. He couldn't stand his pres-no, he couldn't even _look_ at him. It was just too hard, and it was all his own fault.

"Zexy! Zexy, come on, why won't you talk to me?!"

But with him in pursuit, how could he avoid him?

The scent of soap bubbles and water filled Zexion's nose as it became stronger with each step Zexion took. He knew the other member was running and was coming much closer to him. Zexion did have shorter paces than the other because he was short compared to the sitar player.

But no, he must get away, and fast.

Why was he avoiding this member?

Zexion came to a stop in front of his own room, and sighed, remembering the reasons…

XxXxXx

_Flashback…_

It had been Christmas Eve, and Zexion was feeling much more out of control with his feelings. He couldn't even read his all-time favorite book because of all the thoughts swarming in his head. The face of him, Number IX, kept appearing into his head…

Zexion slammed one of his books down onto the floor. Why the hell was he like this?! It wasn't his character. Sure, he had been developing some sort of feeling toward the sitar player, but not like this! He was mad at himself for going overboard with such feelings. Besides, Nobodies aren't _supposed_ to feel.

Zexion sighed, and picked up his book.

"I can't believe myself…I suppose I'll go into Vexen's lab and fini-"

"Yo, Zexy!"

Zexion dropped the thick book so suddenly, it echoed in the hallways outside. He sighed and put his hands on his temples. What was _wrong_ with him?!

Axel had caught on quickly. "Something bothering ya? 'Cause, y'know, I can help out…"

Zexion looked at the red-head and shook his head. "No, it's nothing. What do you want, Number VIII?"

Axel, however, avoided the question. "So, is it Number IX?"

Zexion stared. "What?"

"Is it Number IX that's been on your mind lately?"

"What kind of absurd question is that?"

"Yours for the past two weeks."

"You speak nonsense. Leave if you have nothing important to say." 

"Oh, but this is important, Zexy. You want to know why little, optimistic Demyx has been on your mind lately."

"No, I don't, and for your information, he has not been on my mind."

Axel laughed. "Sure, sure. Just tell him, I'm sure he won't mind."

With that, a dusty book was hurled at the pyro-man's head. Axel swiftly stepped aside.

He sighed. "Look, I'm here to just give you a little push. It's Christmas, and I have a feeling you want to make Number IX have a good time, since it is his favorite time of year. Just do it, or else you'll regret it. You don't know how long you'll be staying in this Organization or when you'll see Christmas again."

He threw a small bundle of sticks with leaves and berries on them. "Just put this up somewhere he and yourself always go, and everything will be just fine."

Zexion picked up the bundle. "What the hell is this?"

"Don't play dumb. You're the smartest Organization member, and you know what that is."

"I don't need such an absurd object."

Axel smirked. "Ah, so you are going to say it."

Zexion pulled out his weapon just as Axel left through a black portal very quickly.

_End flashback…_

XxXxXx

And now here he was, The Cloaked Schemer, outside his room, avoiding the musician and regretting what he had not done.

Some schemer was he, he thought.

"Zexy, Zexy! Wait up!"

Crap.

Zexion gave up and leaned against his doorframe, exhausted. He had been avoiding the Melodious Nocturne for quite awhile now, sapping his strength. On top of that, he had been regretting what he should have done on Christmas Day.

Minus the stupid mistletoe, that is.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. He didn't want to feel, or fall in _love_, for that matter! But he felt a fistful of regret in his gut, every time he saw that certain member. That's why he had been avoiding the musician.

But now, it was over. Zexion waited for Demyx to catch up, all out of breath.

"What's the deal, Zexy? You've been avoiding me since Christmas!"

Zexion just turned his head the other way.

Demyx looked crestfallen. "Was it…something I did?"

Zexion sighed. "No, it was something…" He brought his voice down. "…Something I didn't do."

Demyx came closer. "What? Speak louder, Zexion."

Zexion flinched. Never did Demyx call him by his full name unless he really meant what he said. He finally faced The Melodious Nocturne, but wait…something caught the schemer's eye as he turned his head. Something attached to the top of the door marked "Number VI", something in a bundle…

It. Was. Mistletoe.

That was _not_ there when he had left his room a mere thirty minutes ago.

Damn that Axel.

That's why Axel had scared Demyx earlier in the cafeteria, all the while pointing at Zexion. Zexion had watched the whole scene and noticed their stares, but thought nothing of it. Axel probably told Demyx that he was avoiding him, which caused Demyx to chase after Zexion later that afternoon, right now.

Then, the worst happened.

Demyx followed the schemer's gaze.

Which then led, to Zexion's dismay, the musician to turn shades of red.

Zexion waved his hand towards the mistletoe. "I swear I did not put that up there."

Suddenly, Zexion saw a flash of red hair behind the wall nearest to Demyx.

It was Axel.

Zexion put a mental note to tell Saix to give Axel the most proper punishment when he was done here.

"Zexion, I…"

"…You what?"

Demyx said nothing more, but instead, pressed his lips against the surprised Number VI's own. Zexion was frozen, but he didn't miss the odd feeling that ran through his body. Love, was it? And as quickly as it had started, it had ended, with a stunned looking Demyx.

"Oh my g-I…I-I'm sorry, Zexy!"

But instead of feeling the usual hit from a book on his head, the sitar player only felt what he had done to the schemer upon his lips once again.

Zexion made another mental note to remember to forget having Saix giving Axel's punishment-for once, the smartest member of them all decided to let the flurry of dancing flames have another chance before receiving the punishment.

--

Well, another Zemyx completed!

I know, it's like Christmas, but I couldn't help it! I could not make a Zemyx Christmas story in time before Christmas, but I tried to make it before the new year! haha

Well, Happy New Year's everyone!

Review button…hmm, well this is probably my last story until the new year begins XD –winkwink-


End file.
